This application relates to a scroll compressor, wherein a device can limit the orbit radius of the orbiting scroll to limit the capacity of the scroll compressor.
Scroll compressors are becoming widely utilized in refrigerant compression applications. In a scroll compressor, a pair of scroll members each have a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from the base. The spiral wraps interfit and contact each other to define compression chambers. One of the two scroll members is caused to orbit relative to the other, and as the relative orbital movement occurs, the size of the compression chambers decreases, and an entrapped refrigerant is compressed.
It is sometimes desirable to limit the capacity of the scroll compressor, to reduce the load on an electric motor for driving the scroll compressor. Thus, various methods for reducing the capacity are known. In general, these methods can be somewhat complex, and cumbersome.